Calling You
by izzy1363
Summary: SasuHina oneshot songic. Well as you can tell its about SasuKe and Hinata honestly its not very good.


_You should have realized by now that I do not own Naruto, or Blue October._

_Calling You _

_There's something that I cant quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
you'll never take that away  
and if I said a hundred times before  
expect a thousand more  
you never take that away  
well expect me to be  
calling you to see  
if you're ok when I'm not around  
asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound  
calling you to see  
do I try too hard to make you smile  
to make us smile?_

He watched her, she was everything beautiful, and innocent, her eyes were the only thing that could calm him and return him from the nightmare that sometimes haunted him,  
She was haunted too; she was haunted by the taunts and the hate of her family, family that was unable to appreciate her wonderful being  
She could have captivated any man she wanted with her sweetness yet here she was holding his hands that were tainted with the blood of so many innocents

_  
Well I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?  
I can't believe  
you actually picked...me  
Well expect me to be  
calling you to see  
if you're ok when I'm not around  
asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound_

She was so sweet the way she blushed when he would touch her, how even after months of dating she would still blush if he caressed her  
He loved her so much but he just couldn't stand the way she would flinch away from him when he complemented her, she couldn't see how beautiful she was  
After everyone of his missions the first place he went to was to see her even if the mission had only taken a few hours he needed to reassure her he would not leaver her ever,

_  
Calling you to see  
do I try too hard to make you smile  
to make us smile?  
Well I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?  
I can't believe you actually picked...me_

He saw her tears, and the sight broke his heart, an angel was crying for him, shedding tears for a monster that had killed so many  
When Sakura had cried and begged him to stay he felt pity for her but watching her white orbs become blurry with tears seemed like a sin to him  
Hinata offered him her hand, she didn't know him that well but she cried for him and he realized that for her he would give up his obsession so he took her hand and he walked away with her with out looking back

_I thought that the world had lost its sway  
(its so hard sometimes)  
then I fell in love with you  
(then came you)  
and you took that away  
(its not so difficult, the world is not so difficult)_

Every time he told her how beautiful and special she was she couldn't help but flinch away she didn't believe him, every night was so hard imagining he would soon walk away from her  
He was just so beautiful his white skin smooth and soft, his eyes the deepest shade of black, they now showed a little bit of light in them, a light that he claimed she had given him  
She didn't understand why he was so willing to give up his dream of revenge for her but he did he was no longer an avenger he was her savior and anchor  
_  
you take away the old  
show me the new  
and I feel like I can fly  
when I stand next to you  
so while if I'm on this phone  
a hundred miles from home  
I take the words you gave  
and send them back to you  
_

He gave her strength she didn't know she had she had stood up to her father when he had opposed their dating, she had even had the courage to move out from beneath his oppressing rules  
She giggled the expression of Neji, and her father when she said she didn't care about the mutation her children could possibly have, if she married a Sharingan user  
They had been dating for less than a month and her father was already thinking about his heirs, not that she hadnt tought about how wonderful sasukes children would be

_  
I only want to see  
if you're ok when I'm not around  
asking if you love me  
I love the way you make it sound  
calling you to see  
do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile?_

She had been so proud of him when he had made it to the ANBU ranks he was so ecstatic he was just like a child when he told her  
He wanted to celebrate his ascension so they went out to eat that was when the rest of the Rookie 9 had found out about their relationship, and much to her dismay Sasuke had gotten death threats and threats of castration if he ever hurt her  
Many of them couldn't understand why they were together that was the secrete they were like night and day and they couldn't exist without each other

_I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleeping are you dreaming  
if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?  
I cant believe  
you actually picked...me_

H h Hinata will you marry me he was so adorable he was so nervous that he stuttered but that was a secrete no one should ever know that the prodigy ever stuttered and she was content to know she was the only one who ever saw that adorable side of him.

_Well I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me  
I cant believe  
you actually picked...me  
_

Yes Sasuke kun I will marry you, she said yes oh my god she said yes, he ran out to tell everyone she said yes until he realized he had left her standing alone after a few minutes he used compose himself they walked to her house to inform her father

_  
I will keep calling you to see  
if you're sleeping are you dreaming and  
if you're dreaming are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe  
you actually picked...me_

_Just in case you were wondering I hated the ending it just seemed to generic to me but hey what can I say._


End file.
